Silent
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau? - KyuMin- Gs, pasaran, absurd
1. Chapter 1

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

Pagi Hari yang cerah di SM High School, Seorang namja tampan baru saja menginjakan kakinya di gerbang sekolah yang sepi, kenapa sepi karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, dan namja tampan ini tidak peduli, karena menurutnya toh dia anak baru di sekolah ini dan lagi, dia punya alasan kenapa ia datang terlambat dan pastinya seongsangim tak akan memarahinya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, agak bingung tapi akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kepala sekolah.

TOK

TOK

"Masuk"

Kriet

"Annyong Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

"Ah...Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan masuk"

"Ne, Seongsangnim"

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi... saya sudah liat berkas milikmu, kau juara olimpiade matematika di sekolahmu yang dulu di Jepang, dan yang saya bingung kenapa anda pindah sekolah?"

"Tidak ada Seongsangnim...hanya ingin merubah suasana saja" _dan demi mencarimu nae princess. _

"Oh...baiklah..."

Percakapan antara Jung Seongsangnim terhenti tak kala sebuah ketukan di pintu mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

TOK

TOK

"Yak...masuk"

Kriet

"Anda memanggil saya Seonsangnim?"

"Ah kang soengsaniem... kebetulan, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran kelas anda bukan dan kebetulan anda wakil kelas XII-C kan? Kyuhyun-ssi ini murid baru di kelas anda"

"Oh...Ne, baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ikut saya"

"Ne... Jung Seongsangnim saya permisi dulu..."

"Ne..."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Kang seongsangnim keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, Kyuhyun mengikuti Kang seongsangnim menuju kelas barunya, Kang Seongsangnim berhenti di kelas yang kepala sekolah tadi katakan, Kang Seongsangnim membalikan badan dan berkata.

"Kau tungu di sini sebentar, saat aku memanggilmu kau masuklah"

"Ne, seongse"

Tak berapa lama Kyu pun dipanggil oleh Kang Seongsenim

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyong Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

Bisik - bisik terdengar dari murid yeoja maupun namja uke yang heboh karena ketampanan Kyu, sedangkan di belakang sana ada 2 yeoja 1 namja yang sedang kasak kusuk sebenarnya yg kasak kusuk cuman bedua 1 orang lagi hanya diam layaknya patung yang tidak tertarik dengan keributan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap seorang namja tampan

"Kau kenal Hae?" tanya monyet ralat maksudnya yeoja cantik disebelahnya

"Molla"

"Trus kenapa kau menyebut namanya?"

"Iseng ajah hehehe"

Pletak

"Apoooo cagiyaaa... kenapa kau memukulku"

"Paboya Hae... kau sangat menyebalkan kau tau"

"Heheh...Tapi kau mencintaiku kan cagi?"

Yasudah mari kita abaikan pasangan gila yang ada di blakang sana, mari kita kembali kedepan dimana seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyu kau boleh duduk, di sana masih kosong"

"Ah...Ne, Seongse"

Kyu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang ada di belakang, dan bisik - bisik pun terdengar mengenai teman sebangku Kyuhyun.

**_Dia duduk sama Sungmin? Andweeee _**

**_kasian sekali Kyuhyun-ssi_**

**_Hidup seperti neraka akan dimulai_**

Bisik - bisik tidak jelas pun terus hingga Kyu berada di bangku yang Kang Seongsanim katakan, dimana ada seorang Yeoja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya, dan Kyu pun berpendapat Yeoja ini teman sebangkunya. Kyu pun duduk di bangkunya karena Kang Songse sudah memulai pelajaranya, Kyu sempat menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya dan ia berkata.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kata Kyu untuk kedua kalinya.

"..."

Karena masih tidak ada respon dari yeoja di sebelahnya Kyu mau mengulanginya sekali lagi, tapi keburu di balas.

"Annyong Hyukjae imnida bangepta Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Donghae imnida Kyuhyun-ssi... dan dia Lee Sungmin noona"

"Ah...Ne, Donghae-ssi, Hyukkie-ssi"

_Sombong skali yeoja ini...menyebalkan_

**Skip Time **

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua siswa pada lari keluar entah kemana, termasuk yeoja cantik teman sebangku Kyu, sedangkan Kyu? jangan ditanya dia langsung di serbu oleh yeoja - yeoja genit teman sekelasnya. Kyu yang gerah dengan sikap yeoja- yeoja genit ini berharap ada penolong yang menyelamatkanya. sebuah itruksi membuyarkan kerumunan.

"Kyaaaaaa Cho Siwon dan Shin Changmin lagi bertandi basket di lapangan Kyaaaa"

dan seketika germombolan si berat eh ani maksudnya gerombolan yeoja - yeoja genit tadi langsung bubar menyisahkan Kyu yang bernapas lega.

"Gwanca Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Gwancanayo Hae-ssi, gomawa sudah menolongku dari kegilaan tadi"

"Hahaha... kau bisa saja"

"Hae kajja"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ikut kami ke kantin?"

"Ne"

**Author Curcol**

wihhh udah lama kaga nulis yah, jadi tambah amburadul heheh Ri back bawa FF pasaran heheh, FF angel's half wings blm bisa lanjut lagi gak ada mood neh, pendek yah pengen liat pendapat readers ajah.

eh sepertinya ditinggal bentar ajah ff screnplay ini jadi amburadul yah sama para plagiat cape deh, heheh saya mah gak peduli mau diplagiat ato gak, ff saya juga gak bagus - bagus amad kok. kalo ampe di plagiat brti tuh orang gak kreatip idupnya di gua sih primitip apa coba heheh, biar saja Ri gak akan pernah tinggalin ff ini sebelum Ri bosen sendiri, yah mungkin update lama atau ngilang sebentar gitu heheh

Mau balas reveiw dulu dari ff Tiang lIstrik dan Mochi

Liana D. S: gomawa cingu masukan dan rivewnya heheh maaf maksudnya sungmin itu yeoja bukan namja salah nulis

Lee Chizumi: Maunya sih bikin berchap tadinya hanya saja gak ada ide buat lanjutanya cingu hehehe

Cho KhunRy : hehehe mianhe cingu kalo pengambaranya gak jelas, soalnya dadakan sih hehe #plak alesan heheh gomawa dh review chingu heheh

Sebelumnya mohon review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

**At Kantin **

Saat memasuki kantin mereka bertiga pun segera mencai tempat, hingga 10 menit tak mendapatkan tempat, akhirnya Donghae berkata.

"Hyukkie, di tempat biasa saja kita makan biar aku yang pesan makananya"

"Tapi... apa kau yakin Hae?"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, gak ada tempat dan aku sudah lapar"

"Yasudah, kau pesankan aku yang seperti biasa Hae"

"Ne... dan kau Kyu kau mau pesan apa?"

"Jangjangmyon dan vanilla late Hae"

"Oke baiklah, aku mengantri dulu ne?"

"Ne Hae, Kajja Kyu"

Kyu pun menggikuti Hyukkie menuju arah belakang kantin, di sana ada taman yang sanga luas dan indah, Hyukkie pun berhenti dan berkata.

"Kyu... kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul"

"Kemana Hyuk"

"Kau lihat pohon mapel itu? tunggu di sana lah, aku dan Hae akan menyusul, aku kasian denganya bahawaan dia pasti banyak"

"Ah, ne"

Setelah itu Hyukkie berbalik dan pergi mencari Hae sedangkan Kyu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon mapel yang ada satu - satunya di taman sekolah ini. Kyu pun duduk di bawah pohon tersebut tak lama kemudian Hae dan Hyukkie membawa pesanan mereka, mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Ini pesananmu Kyu"

"Ne, gomawa Hae"

Mereka pun makan dalam diam Hingga Hae bertanya.

"Kyu... kenapa kau pindah dari jepang?"

"Aku bosan, mau ganti suasana saja"

"Mana ada alasan seperti itu kau mengada - ada saja"

"Heheh... tapi itu benar kok"

"Umurmu berapa Kyu? kalau boleh tau"

"15"

"MWO? 15 TAPI KAU SUDAH KELAS 2 SMU?"

"Ne, aku kan jenius dan lagi, aku ikut aklerisasi jadi yah loncat kelas deh"

"Woow... kalau kau 15, kau harus memanggilku Hyung dan Noona, karena kami usianya 16 tahun"

"Ne...Hyung, Noona"

"Yasudah Kajja kita makan lagi, istirahat bentar lagi selelsai"

"Ne"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan sama sekali hingga bel bunyi mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas, Semntara tak Jauh dari mereka seorang yeoja cantik berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis, cibiran maupun hujatan yang mengarahkan kepada dirinya, Hingga seseorang menabrak dirinya.

BRUK

"Apooooo... huaaaa minumanku, kau...LEE SUNGMIN"

"..."

Yeoja penabrak yang bernama Lee Sungmin tak menghiraukan kemarahan dari seseorang yang ditabraknya ia pergi berlalu tanpa mau peduli sama sekali, sang korban tabrakan tak terima ia mendekati Sungmin dan akan menjabaknya bila saja, sebuah suara mengintrupsi tinggkahnya.

"Jessica-ssi, apa yang mau kau lakukan, kepada Sungmin Nonna Ha?"

"L...lee Donghae... ani aku tak melakukan apapun kok, dia yang salah" Kata Jessica dengan suara seimut mungkin yang membuat hyukkie dan hae ingin muntah di tempat

"Jangan banyak alasan, dasar yeoja genit"

"Aku tak bicara denganmu monyet"

"MWO? Monyet? diam kau yeoja plastik

Pertengkaran antara monyet dan yeoja plastik membuat Hae jengah hingga akhirnya.

CHU

BLUSH

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukkie sekilas, maksudnya agar Hyukkie diam dan berhasil nyatanya Hyukkie bukan diam lagi tapi mukanya merah kaya tomat, adegan tadi menjadi penutup drama yang terjadi barusan. Donghae pun menarik Hyukkie dan berkata.

"Kajja chagi, jangan kau hiraukan yeoja gila itu"

"Ne, Hae chagi"

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh Hae mengambalikan badan dan berkata dengan dingin kepada penghuni sekolah

"Siapapun yang berani dengan Sungmin noona akan berhadapan denganku, bila kalian berani macam - macam denganya... dapat kalian pastikan besok, kalian sudah tidak bersekolah di sini.

Setelah itu pasangan HaeHyuk dan Kyu meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kelas mereka, sementara si yeoja plastik ani maksudnya Jessica mencak - mencak kesal, seluruh penghuni skolah tau bahwa Jessica mengincar seorang Lee Donghae yang notebene mata ikanya masih bisa melihat Yeoja berhati tulus layaknya Hyukkie, bukan yeoja jadi jadian macam Jessica, sementara Kyu yang mengikuti pasangan Haehyuk dengan diam, penasaran dari tadi akhirnya bertanya kepada pasangan ini?

"Hyung? kenapa kau membela Yeoja tadi"

"Yeoja tadi? maksudmu Sungmin Eonnie Kyu?"

"Ne... siapa lah namanya, aku tak peduli, dia sombong skali, tak punya perasaan"

Setelah perkataan Kyu itu, Hae mendadak berhenti dan menatap Kyu dengan emosi dan berteriak didepan muka Kyu

"YEOJA ITU PUNYA NAMA KYU, DAN NAMANYA LEE SUNGMIN, KENAPA AKU MEMBELANYA? KARENA DIA TAK BERSALAH, MEREKA TAK MENGENAL SUNGMIN NOONA, MEREKA MENJUDGE SUNGMIN NOONA TANPA TAU APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI, DIA ADALAH NOONA TERBAIK YANG PERNAH AKU KENAL, JADI JANGAN MENJELEK - JELEKAN DIA, KAU MENGERTI KYU"

"..."

Setelah itu Hae meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie, Hyukkie menatap Kyu dan berkata.

"Miane atas kata - kata Hae ne Kyu, aku pergi dulu annyong"

Setelah Hyukkie pergi, Kyu pun terdiam cukup lama, dia pun tak jadi melangkah menuju kelasnya... diapun melangkah menuju taman belakang kantin tadi dimana pohon mapel tua berdiri kokoh. Kyu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu cabang pohon itu, dia menghela napas lelah, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon mapel dan terpejam.

SREK

SREK

Kyu yang merasa terganggu pun membuka matanya, seseorang yang mengganggu dirinya yang ingin tidurpun menoleh dan tersenyum dia pun berkata.

"Miane mengganggu tidurmu,em... kau anak baru itu kan?"

"Ne, gwancana..."

"Nanneun Kim Jaejoong Imnida, Bangeupta Kyuhyun-ssi" Kata yeoja cantik tersebut sambil melihat name tag di baju Kyuhyun

"Annyong, Noona"

"Apa yang membawamu kemari Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti kelas Noona, mangkanya aku kemari, heheh memangnya kenapa Noona"

"Ani, jarang - jarang ada murid sini yang berani kemari"

"Memangnya di sini ada apa Noona? ada penunggunya yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos"

"Hahaha... kau lucu Kyu, ini tempat Favorite Sungminie, dan lagi biasanya Hae dan Hyukkie suka kemari menemani Sungmin"

"Ah... tempat yeoja sombong itu toh..."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar kata - kata Kyu, Kyu yang sadar pun cepat - cepat berkata.

"Mi...miane noona tak ada maksud"

"Ani, Kau benar Minnie sangat menyebalkan, mentang - mentang appanya pemilik sekolah ini, tapi dia punya alesan kenapa seperti itu padahal dulu dia sangat manis dan baik, kau pasti akan sangat suka bila dia tak seperti ini dan pohon ini pula penh kenangan manis mangkanya Hae meminta pohon ini tidak di tebang" Jawab Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Memangnya dia kenapa Noona"

"Semua karena..."

Saat akan menjawabnya seseorang namja memanggil Jaejoong.

"Boo... kemari..."

"Ah...Ne...Yunnie, Mianhe Kyu aku harus pergi, kekasihku sudah menungguku"

"Ne, noona"

Sebelum jauh Jaejoong sempat berbalik dan berkata kepada Kyu.

"Kyu... Minnie tidak seburuk yang kau pikir, dia anak yang baik dan perhatiaan, aku tau kau namja yang baik, aku harap kau bisa berteman denganya ne, annyong"

Setelah itu Jae pun menghilang dari pandangan menyisahkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di bawah pohon mapel tersebut. Kyu menatap lagi dan berkata.

"Dinama kau nae Princess, aku sudah kembali aku merindukanmu" kata Kyu Lirih

**Author Curcol**

Wihh... updateeee lagiiii, ada juga ne yang bales? Gomawaaaaaa saranghae cingu kekeke Btw, para sone Miane gak ada maksud buat jelek - jelekin Jessica kok tuntutan cerita ajah, dan lagi chapt kemaren banyak typos hahaha ampun baru engeh, heheh ini dah panjang blm? kalau masi ada yg minat review di lanjut deh, next mungkin cerita kenapa mingppa begitu dan siapa orang yang di cari Kyu ne.

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS: ne, memang sengaja di buat acuh cingu kekeke gomawa dh review

Heldamagnae : Next...

Kyumin Town : Hehehe...gomawa dh review cingu

setyaeryna: bukan prolog cingu itu dh cerita, ne udah lanjut kok

prfvckgyu : hehehe iya, kan pengen tau responya dulu

abilhikmah: Amin... hehehe

dewi. : Heheheh...ini dh panjang blm sist? kenapa yah? next...


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

Seorang Yeoja cantik sedang berada di atap skolah, setelah kejadiaan tadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas dan lebih memilih berada di sini sendirian, atap skolah dan pohon mapel 2 tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri atau menghindar entahlah hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau. Yeoja cantik bernama Lee Sungmin ini menatap ke langit dan berucap lirih.

"Umma Bongoship..."

Sungmin pun bergerak pelahan menuju pagar kawat yang membatasi agar siapapun tidak jatuh, ia menyenderkan dirinya ke kawat tersebut dan mengadahkan kembali kelangit dan bermonolog

_Umma...Minnie ingin mati saja, minnie ingin ikut umma, semua sudah tak sayang minnie lagi umma, 3 tahun ini Minnie tersiksa umma, kenapa hidup minnie harus seperti ini sakit umma hiksss...Tuhan kenapa kau tak menggambil nyawaku saja? kenapa mesti umma bila umma masih ada hidupku tak akan seperti ini Tuhan Hiks..._

Hampir satu jam Sungmin menangis tanpa suara, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang mengamati dirinya sedari tadi dari balik pintu sosok itu tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sungmin lirihkan tetapi ia melihat jelas air mata itu, sosok tersenyum mengejek dan berkata

_Kau menangis Sungmin-ah? bentar lagi kau tak akan merasakan apapun... _

Sosok itu membuka pintu dengan kencang

SRET

BRAK

"..."

"Anyyong...cagi, lama kita tak bertemu nde?Kau semangkin cantik saja, kenapa sendiri? kemana budak -budakmu em?" kata sosok ini dengan menyebalkan

"..."

"Hey kau tuli yah, aku sedang berbicara kepadamu"

"..."

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dari duduknya melangkah meninggalkan sosok itu, tapi orang itu tak tinggal diam dia menarik lengan Sungmin sebelum ia mendorongnya ia sempat melihat Sungmin yang habis menangis lalu dia pun mendorongnya.

BRUK

"Apa kau abis menangis Sungmin-ah? ada apa cagi? uuu kasian sekali kau Sungmin-ah, hanya orang bodoh macam Donghae yang masih betah bersamamu, liat appamu sendiri sudah tak peduli padamu, Ryeowook menghianatimu bukan bahkan Choi Siwon sajah lebih memilih Kim Kibum di banding dirimu, tragis sekali dirimu"

Sungmin yang tak bisa menahan semuanya diam - diam menangis, sosok itu melihat minnie yang menangis semangkin tersenyum bukan senyum manis tetapi senyum mengerikan dia mendekati Sungmin dan berjongkok dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin.

"Mau aku membantumu menghilang dari dunia ini Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin tak menjawab ia masih menangis dalam diam, akhirnya sosok itu jengah ia menarik rambut Sungmin membenturkan kepala Sungmin ketembok berkali - kali dan menyeretnya menuju pagar besi penghalang, ia pun berjongkok dan berkata.

"Aku akan membuat kau pergi dengan cepat cagi, tenang saja tak akan sakit" setelah berkata seperti itu dia menaruh tanganya di leher Sungmin dan mengangkat membawa Sungmin ke pembatas bila cengkraman itu di lepas Sungmin akan jatuh, tapi sepertinya orang itu tak berniat membunuh Sungmin dengan cepat terbukti dengan ia mencengkram leher Sungmin dengan kencang hingga sungmin kehabisan napas.

"Selamat tinggal Cagi... aku akan merindukanmu di neraka sana hahahaha"

Sebelum kesadaran Sungmin hilang, ia sempat mendengar suara pintu dibanting.

BRAK

"SUNGMIN NOONAAAAAAAAA..."

**Skip Time **

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan bolak balik di depan pintu UGD wajah tampanya benar- benar terlihat marah dan khawatir di saat bersamaan pasalnya Noonanya berada di ruang gawat darurat dan dia sangat cemas karenanya. Bila ia ingat kejadian tadi rasanya ia ingin membunuh Kim Jungmo orang yang berani - berani membuat nonnanya masuk UGD. Dirinya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak cukup cepat menemukan Noonanya, kalau ia cepat menemukan noonanya kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

**Flashback **

**Setelah kejadian meneriaki Kyuhyun, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, tapi saat aku hendak akan masuk ke dalam kelas, aku melihat sosok itu sedang berjalan santai, aku mencari tempat sepi untuk bersembunyi, aku sempat mendengar ia berkata di telepon entah dengan siapa, tapi aku yakin ini tidak akan baik.**

**"Ne... dia tidak akan tenang karena aku sudah kembali"**

**"..."**

**"hahah... ani, aku punya kartu As untuk menjatuhkannya tenang saja"**

**"..."**

**"Baiklah, annyong"**

**Setelah ia menutup teleponya dia menghilang di belokan koridor, aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku **

**"Kim Jungmo..." aku melafalkan nama namja brengsek setelah itu aku ****mencoba mencari Sungmin noona, aku takut orang itu akan macam - macam, saat aku Hyukkie muncul, aku pun menarik dia tanpa menjelaskan apapun, aku mencari Minnie noona di mana - mana akhirnya aku memutuskan mencari dia di Pohon mapel siapa tau di sana, nyatanya di sana hanya ada Kyu yang sedang duduk diam, melamun mungkin. Dia tampak kebingungan karena aku dengan panik mendekati dia menarik seragamnya dan berteriak dengan kalut.**

**"Kyu, Sungmin noona dimana dia?"**

**"Molla hyung, sejak tadi aku di sini dan tak ada orang lain selain aku" Jawabnya, setelah itu aku langsung meleset ke Atap skolah, teringat selain di pohon mapel di situ tempat dia mengurung diri. aku berlari tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Hyukkie dan Kyu. Sesampainya di Atap aku mendengar suara Jungmo, aku pun panik lalu aku membanting pintu melihat Sungmin noona yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, aku berlari menerjang Jungmo dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur, Hyukkie memindahkan Sungmin, dan Kyu menghubungi polisi.**

**Flashback Off **

Aku kembali dari lamunanku, takala mendengar suara pintu dari ruang rawat Sungmin noona, seorang Uisiman terlihat sangat lelah keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut, aku segera membrondong pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin Noona, hyung?"

"Benturanya tidak menyebabkan luka permanen, hanya saja luka lainnya membangkitkan tubuhnya berontak sekarang dia sedang istirahat, jangan memaksakan dia untuk bangun biarkan dia untuk beristirahat ne"

"Ne, gomawa Kangta hyung"

"Ne, dia sudah dipindahkan kekamar, kalau mau menjenguk, jenguk saja, aku permisi dulu"

"Ne, Hyung..."

Setelah itu Hyukkie mendekati Hae, Hyukkie memeluk Hae menenangkan Hae yang kalut saat ini.

"Hae masuklah, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya ne..."

"Ne, gomawa cagi... aku bersyukur memilihmu cagi..."

"Heheh... aku juga, sana masuk"

"Ne"

Donghae pun masuk meninggalkan Hyukkie menatap sendu punggung Hae, tiba - tiba sebuah tepukan dan suara mengintrupsi dirinya.

PUK

"Noona, kau cemburu pada Sungmin-ah?"

"MWO? Sejak kapan kau disitu? dan mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan Sungmin eonnie, dia sudah seperti eonnieku sendiri tau"

"Abisnya noona terlihat sedih begitu, dan lagi Hae hyung kaya orang gila bila udah menyangkut Sungmin noona"

"Kekeke...wajar kalau Hae, menghawatirkan Sungmin, mereka saudara sepupu Kyu..."

"Dan kau noona?"

"Aku sahabat kecil Sungmin eonnie"

"Jadi...pemilik sekolah adalah appa Sungmin-ah? dan pemegang saham ke dua terbesar appa Hae hyung?"

PLETAK

"Apoooo noona sakit... kenapa kau memukulku..."

"Pertanyaan tadi gak perlu dijawab kan udah tau sendiri jawabanya, dan lagi Sungmin eonnie itu lebih tua darimu Kyu usianya 17 tahun"

"Mwo Jinja? tapi tak seperti usia 17 tahun, terlihat seperti usia..."

"7 tahun?"

"Ne..."

"HAHAHAH... kau lucu Kyu, bila Sungmin eonnie mendengar kau habis di banting sama dia"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi hingga Kyu bertanya kepada Hyukkie.

"Noona, Namja tadi siapa? kenapa dia ingin membunuh Sungmin noona? dan kenapa Hae hyung begitu kalap?"

"Kim Jungmo maksudmu? Hah... sepertinya kau memang harus tau Kyu... aku akan ceitakan.

**FlashBack On **

**Dimulai saat Ajhumma Lee meninggal, saat itu Minnie eonn sangat terpukul sekali, Sungmin eonnie mulai berubah tidak seceria dulu lagi, karena tak lama kemudian dia dikhianati sahabat sendiri Yoona, mungkin kau bingung Kyu, jadi aku, Hae, Yoona dan Sungmin noona selalu bersama sejak kecil, kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil, saat kelas 2 SMP Sungmin dekat dengan seorang Namja bernama Kim Jungmo, setelah kenal lama akhirnya mereka jadian setahun setelah mereka jadian, Sungmin eonnie melihat sendiri bahawa Jungmo sedang bercumbu dengan Yoona di taman belakang sekolah, Sungmin eonn marah dan menampar Jungmo, setelah kejadian itu Sungmin eonnie pindah sekolah, dan menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Yoona, Yoona sendiri mengaku kalau dia mencintai Jungmo dan dia meminta maaf pada eonnie kalau dia salah, tak lama setelah itu Yoona memutuskan pindah ke cina mengikuti appanya, sedangkan Jungmo? sejak kejadian penamparan itu dia berusaha meminta maaf kepada Sungmine eonnie dan meminta untuk kesempayan kedua, tetapi ternyata dia memiliki rencana untuk mencelakai Sungmin dia tak teriama perusahaan appanya kalah tender sama appa Sungmin dan dia juga tak terima di tampar di tempat umum, Sungmin eonnie tidak kemakan rayuannya dia hingga malam itu, bila ajah Hae tidak bangun karena haus dan tidak melewati kamar eonnie dan mendengar suara bantingan dan pecahan mungkin Sungmin eonnie sudah meninggal, bagus kalau dia meninggal, mungkin cacat atau hamil.**

**Flashback Off **

"Memangnya apa yang Jungmo lakukan Noona?"

"Dia melakukan sama persis dengan yang ia barusan lakukan dan kalau saja Hae tidak masuk mungkin eonnie juga sudah di perkosa oleh Jungmo"

"Apa dia tak dipenjara noona?"

"Dia di penjara, tetapi appanya memutuskan untuk membawa dia pergi dari Seoul dan skarang dia beraksi kembali, dan mungkin untuk kali ini Hae gak akan tinggal diam."

"Lee Ajhussi? kenapa semua hal Hae hyung yang menyelesaikan?"

"Lee Ajhussi mempercayakan Minnie eonnie sama Hae, hah... banyak hal yang nantinya kau akan tau sendiri kebenaranya Kyu, bukan skarang, aku harus pergi dulu ne, kau pulang lah..."

"Ne, Noona"

**Author Curcol**

Sumpah readers minta pendapatnya dong terlalu sadis gak sih? emm banyak yg protes terlalu pendek dan alur terlalu cepat, Ri merasa alurnya kelambatan dari pada kecepetan heheh pada pinter yah readers ming dan kyu temen lama, sayangnya ceritanya gak sesimpel itu TT_TT, Haissss pusingggg maaf yah kalau blm kejawab semua, pelan - pelan orang dari kehidupan ming akan muncul kok dan akan terkuak semuanya, jadi Ri menceritakan sosok pertama yang muncul dan menyebabkan ming berubah satria baja hitam #plak maksudnya berubah menjadi seperti itu, dan nanti ada Ming side dan Kyu side, Lanjut kah? atoooo apus?

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

prfvckgyu : heheh siapa yah, blm akan terjawab chapt ini sama chapt depan cingu masih flashback dulu heheh.

deviyanti137 : teman kecil bukan yah? author juga bingung hehehe

Heldamagnae : ne lagi flashback ne

KobayashiAde: alurnya kelambatan cingu menurutku lo, heheh maaf kalo merasa kecepetan, iya ne udh lanjut

dewi. : Mungkin hehehe blm tau juga heheh

roroputri7692 : iya kale belum tau juga cingu heheh

: anyong santi gomawa udh baca heheh iya neh panjang

NurLarasati13: heheh, gitu deh


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

"_Umma sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman umma Minnie, kau pasti suka dengannya, dia sangat baik dan lucu"_

_"Jinjja umma? umma sudah bertemu denganya kah?"_

_"Nde Minnie dia sangat tampan, dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu, jadi jangan kepikiran pangeranmu yang entah di mana itu ne"_

_"tapi umma..."_

_"Umma mengerti kalau Minnie tidak suka dengannya tak apa, Minnie bisa membatalkanya, dan lagi jodoh tak akan kemana bisa saja pangeranmu dan orang yang umma tunangkan denganmu orang yang sama"_

"_Umma...hiks...jangan pergi umma...kalau umma pergi minnie dengan siapa?"_

_"Minnie chagi, miane umma tak sanggup lagi, ingat pesan umma ne, tersenyumlah, umma menyukai senyum minnie"_

_"Ummaaaa...Hiks...Hweeeeeeeee..."_

_PLAK_

_"Kalian jahat... kalian penipu"_

_"Eonnie mianhe"_

_"Cagi, bisa aku jelaskan"_

_"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Yoona-ssi, Jungmo-ssi"_

_"Minnie 2 minggu lagi apa akan menikah dengan dia, dia akan menjadi umma dan dongsaengmu nanti"_

_"Annyong Park Jungsoo imnida, salam kenal cagi"_

_"Annyong eonnie Park Ryeowook imnida"_

_"Andweeee appa, umma minnie hanya satu dan itu Lee sora, bukan dia dan Minnie tak mau dan tak akan pernah menerima mereka bedua"_

_PLAK_

_"Mian cagi..."_

_"Hiks... appa lebih membela mereka dari pada Minnie yang anak kandung appa hiks"_

_"Minnie... bukan begitu"_

_"Minnie kenalkan ini Kim Yesung, akan rekan bisnis appa dia tunanganmu"_

_"..."_

_"Annyong Kim Yesung imnida, bangepta Sungmin-ssi"_

_"Hyukkie... kau tau sepertinya aku menemukan pangeranku"_

_"Jinja Eonnie? si pangeran cengeng itu?"_

_"Nde, sepertinya dia Yesung oppa Hyuk"_

_"Bagaimana kau tau?"_

_"Entah lah, dia di jodohkan denganku mungkin memang dia orangnya"_

_PRANG_

_"Sungmin-ah..."_

_"Miane Eonnie, mianne" _

_"STOP JANGAN BICARA LAGI"_

Potongan adegan - demi adegan kembali datang, dia memang belum sadarkan diri tetapi bagi orang yang melihatnya bisa menyimpulkan Sungmin tidak dalam keadaan baik - baik saja, Donghae yang menjaga Sungmin langsung mengelus tangan Sungmin dan berkata.

"Ming noona, sadarlah... jangan seperti ini, aku menghawatirkanmu, Lupakan semuanya. Tuhan punya jalan sendiri untukmu, kau pasti bahagia Noona... kau masih memiliki aku dan Hyukkie, bila kau tak ingin mempercayai siapapun lagi tak apa asal kau tau aku dan Hyukkie akan selalu ada untukmu Noona"

PUK

"Hae..."

"Hyukkie... hiks...hiks"

"Menangis lah Hae..."

Selama hampir 1 jam pasangan ini menangisi seseorang yang mereka anggap berharga, Hyukkie pun berkata.

"Hae... pergilah... bukan kah urusanmu belum slesai, biar Sungmin eonnie aku yang jaga"

"Ne cagi, aku pergi dulu nde"

**Other Place **

Seorang namja baru saja sampai dirumahnya, dengan santainya dia melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tiba - tiba ia diintrupsi oleh suara nenek sihir ani maksud suara melengking dari seorang yeoja cantik meski sudah berumur.

"Umma kira, kau tak pulang Kyu"

"Heheh...anak umma yang tampan ini masa tidak pulang, kalau tidak pulang aku harus tidur dimana coba"

"Tidur ngemper aja di jalan seperti gelandangan gitu ajah kok repot"

"Ummaaaaaa..."

"Sudah- sudah Kyu kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Tadi aku menolong temanku Appa dia masuk rumah sakit"

"Alesan saja kau ini"

"Umma aku seriussss"

"Sudah- sudah Heenim cagi kita lanjutkan yang tadi yah, kyu kau istirahat saja sana"

"Nde appa, selamat melanjutkan "Aktivitas" yang terhambat barusan umma"

BLUSH

"ANAK IBLIS SIAPA SIH YANG MENGAJARIMU"

"Tentunya Paduka raja Cho Hankyung dan Paduka ratu Cho Heechul yang terhormat"

"Isshh...aigoooo Hannie lihat anak kita benar - benar..."

"Sudah biarkan saja, hormon remaja(?)"

"Kyu..."

"Wae umma?"

"Kau masih inget kan umma pernah cerita kalau kau di jodohkan"

"Nde umma, tapi aku tak mau"

"Tak ada penolakan cagi"

"Appa..."

"Mian Kyu, kali ini appa stuju dengan Ummamu"

"Pokoknya aku tak mau, aku sudah menyukai seseorang sejak dulu umma"

"Umma tau... "

"Kalau umma tau, ya batalkan dong"

"Mian umma tak bisa cagi, umma dah janji... "

Kyu yang kesal langsung mengambil langkah seribu, dia langsung lari menuju kamarnya, dia merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil menatap langit- langit dia berkata

"Princess bogoship..." Kyu pun turun dari ranjang, membuka lemari baju dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berisi sebuah plester bekas bergambar jerapah, Kyu pun tersenyum dan ia teringat kejadian manis itu.

**Flashback On **

"Hiks...hweeeee ummmaa...hiks...hiks... akit...kaki kyu berdalah ummaa hweeee" Tiba -tiba sesosok yeoja mungil dan imut menghampiri namja tampan itu dan bertanya.

"Adik kecil... kau kenapa? apa yang cakit?""

" Hweeee kakiku cakit noona...hiks...berdalah...hiks"

"Cini, bial noona yang obatin, adik kecil jangan menangis lagi ne, namja tak boleh menangis"

"Ne, noona"

"Aduh plester kelincinya abis, ya sudah pakai ini ajah" Kata yeoja itu pelan dan tak mungkin didengar oleh namja kecil itu.

"Nah...sudah selesai... skarang adik kecil bisa pulang, noona harus kembali kalau tidak umma akan marah, annyong adik kecil."

"Annyong... yak kyu lupa nanya nama noona cantik, aha pangil plincess ajah deh..."

**Flashback Off **

Kyu pun menutup kembali kotak itu dan dia merebahkan kembali dirinya di ranjang dan mencoba menutup mata, tetapi tidak bisa bayang - bayang wajah Lee Sungmin yang terlihat lemah tadi membuat dia merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya, Mengabaikan semua perasaan itu Kyu pun jatuh tertidur.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sesosok namja dengan muka babak belur di kurung di sebuah sel sempit dan pengap, yah dia Kim Jungmo, sedangkan di depannya seorang Lee Donghae menatap nyalang ke arah Jungmo.

"Mati kau Lee" dengan seringai mengejek

"Kau yang akan mati lebih dulu Jungmo, Bawa dia ke dalam"

"Ne, Tuan muda"

Setelah Jungmo masuk ke dalam sel yang lebih kecil di balik jendela ruangan itu, sesosok Pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan beserta sang pengacara mendekati Donghae.

"Tuan Lee..."

"Ah,... Tuan Kin kau sudah datang? silahkan duduk"

"Ne, perkenalkan ini pengacara saya"

"Nanaeun Kim Hyesung imnida, saya pengacara keluarga tuan Kim"

"Ne"

Hampir 1 jam tak ada pembicaraan hingga.

"Tuan Lee, mari bernegoisasi"

"Negoisasi tentang apa Tuan Kim?"

"Bebaskan anak saya, dia akan saya hukum dan saya akan membayar biyaya Noona Lee"

"Maaf Tuan Kim saya tidak akan bernegoisasi dengan anda, dulu juga anda melakukan hal ini tetapi apa? Kim Jungmo kembali melakukan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Saya jamin kali ini tidak"

BRAK

"DUIT TIDAK BISA MEMBELI SEBUAH NYAWA TUAN KIM, DAN LAGI KITA AKAN BERTEMU DI PENGADILAN MENGENAI KASUS ANAK ADA DAN BISNIS GELAP YANG DIA JALAN DAN SAYA PASTIKAN DIA TAK AKAN PERNAH KELUAR DARI SINI, DAN BILA ANDA BERBUAT MACAM - MACAM, SAYA PASTIKAN PERUSAHAAN ANDA AKAN HANCUR ANNYONG."

Setelah itu Donghae meninggalkan tempat itu menyisahkan tuan Kim dan pengacaranya, Tuan Kim menatap marah kearah Donghae tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia tau ancaman Donghae tidak main - main, dia memang bukan pengusaha licik ataupun bekerja dengan cara curuang seperti anaknya, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah merutuki sikap anaknya yang brengsek.

**Author Curcol**

Mian absurd masuk yang diatas itu cuplikan - cuplikan sedikit ingatan Ming, dan kenapa Ming kecewa sangat errr lanjut kah atau hapus? mungkin pada bosen karena gak kejawab - jawab heheh emang akan semakin banyak flashback dan pelan - pelan akan bermunculan orang yg berhubungan dengan sakit hati dan kekecewaan Ming, buat menyatukan ceritanya kelak, kenapa blm ada kyumin moment karena banyak kesalahpahaman anatara mereka bedua sejak kecil.

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

PaboGirl: udah kejawab lm cingu?

prfvckgyu: kejawab pelan - pelan cingu heheh mian tak sesuai selera

Heldamagnae: heheh mian kalo ke sadisan hehe

abilhikmah: iya kasian cingu next?

NurLarasati13 : heheh kejawab blm? blm yah #pundung di pojokan

nova137: errr bukan lepas tanggung jawab sih, pelan - pelan kebongkar kok cingu atu - atu hehe, ada cingu cerita wookie mungkin di beberapa cepter ke depan di sini juga dh di singgung kok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan berjalan santai di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, dia Kyuhyun yang datang untuk menjenguk Sungmin, dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin, tetapi rasa penasaran dirinya lah mengapa ia sampai bisa berada di sini. Kyuhyun pun berhenti di kamar 135 dimana Sungmin di rawat, ia pelahan membuka pintu agar tidak mengganggu penghuni di dalamnya.

CKLEK

"Oh...Kau, Kyu"

"Annyong Noona...Noona sendiri? dimana Hae hyung?"

"Ne, sejak semalam noona di sini, Hae sedang mengurusi kasus Jungmo"

"Oh...Nde"

Kyu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Sungmin dia berdiri di depan Sungmin yang masih terlelap, Kyu pun memandangi Sungmin.

_**Cantik...kenapa aku baru sadar yah kalau dia sangat cantik?**_

Kyu yang masih berdiri di depan ranjang Sungmin pun bertanya kepada Hyukkie tanpa menengok terlebih dahulu.

"Noona... sampai kapan Sungmin noona seperti itu?"

"Sampai menurut dia, cukup dia akan terbangun"

"MWO? Apa tak apa gitu noona? ada dia memiliki trauma?"

"Tidak baik sebenarnya, hanya saja, memaksa eonnie untuk bangun sama saja, kau membunuhnya Kyu, trauma mungkin semua hal yang dia alami selama ini sebuah trauma buat dia, sudah sejak lama dia menolak untuk berbicara, jadi kita sama skali tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan."

"..."

"Hah... kenapa kau kemari Kyu? Kau membolos yah?"

"Hehe...iya noona aku bolos"

"Noona...aku penasaran..."

"Penasaran apa Kyu?"

"Penasaran kenapa Sungmin noona seperti ini, Semua orang tidak menyukai Sungmin noona, Tapi Jae noona bilang Sungmin itu sosok yang ramah dan baik"

"Oh... Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jae Eonnie Kyu?"

"Nde...Memangnya Jae noona siapanya Sungmin noona?"

"Ceritanya panjang Kyu, aku ajah bingung mesti cerita padamu mulai dari mana"

"Tidak bisa intinya saja noona?"

"Bisa saja, tapi pasti kau kebingungan"

"Baiklah, teserahmu sajah lah noona, aku di sini untuk menemanimu juga kok sampai Hae Hyung datang"

"Huh... dasar...em... mulai dari mana yah Kyu"

"Mungkin dari kehidupan Sungmin Nonna bersama ajhussi dan ajuhmma."

"Ah nde..."

**Flashback On **

_Kehidupan Eonnie sama saja seperti anak- anak kebanyakan, dia sangat di manja oleh Lee Ajhussi dan Lee ajhumma, dia sangat dekat dengan ajhumma wajar saat ia kehilangan ajhumma dia terpukul sekali, Walaupun begitu Eonnie kecil adalah sosok yang lucu dan manis, dia sosok Kakak yang sangat sabar, bila aku dan Hae ribut, rebutan mainan atau Yoona di ganggu dia lah yang akan memarahi kami atau melawan orang yang mengganggu Yoona, Eonnie memang sosok yang ceria, tetapi dia juga sosok yang rapuh... dia menutupi kerapuhuanya dengan bersikap ceria, dia tak mau menyusahkan siapapun bisa di bilang sosoknya mandiri, biasanya sebagai putri tunggal akan menjadi manja tetapi tidak dengan dia dia menjadi sosok yang mandiri. Sejak kecil ia sudah di jodohkan oleh seorang namja yang belum ia temui, Lee Ajhumma selalu berkata ia tidak memaksa sungmin tetapi ia berharap Sungmin eonni mencoba menjalaninya, memang perjodohan ini sepihak antara Lee ajhumma dan temanya. tapi Eonnie selalu percaya dia akan di tunangkan setelah besar._

**Flashback OFF **

"Apa Lee Ajhussi tak tau mengenai perjodohan itu?"

"Tau, hanya saja ia tidak mau ikut campur, dan lagi setelah ajhumma meninggal...Ajhussi juga tidak bertemu dengan sahabat ajhumma jadi ia kira pertunangan batal."

"Jadi ada kesalah pahaman di sini?"

"Kesalah pahaman mungkin saja ada, walaupun aku dan Hae sangat dekat dengan eonnie kita tetap saja orang luar tidak bisa apa - apa dan juga tidak tau apa - apa."

"Noona... Seandainya ada kesalahpahaman kenapa tidak di luruskan?"

"Hah...entahlah Kyu, bilapun ada apakah eonnie mau mendengarnya? aku rasa susah"

" ... Noona, lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Nde"

**Flashback On **

_Sejak kematian ajhumma eonnie menutup dirinya, walau masih sering berkumpul dengan kita, tapi dia tak seceria dulu lagi, waktu masuk SMP yang sama, Eonnie bertemu Jungmo dia sosok yang hangat dan ramah mereka dekat selama setahun dan saat kelas 2 mereka memutuskan jadian, melihat eonnie yang berubah sedikt ceria kami berpikir Jungmo bisa memberikan pengaruh positive pada eonnie, tapi gak di sangka yang eonnie dapatkan penghianatak dari sahabtnya Yoona dan kekasihnya Jungmo. Jungmo ternyata lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Yoona sejak kelas 1, saat itu Hae sempat mengamuk pada Yoona bahkan, aku belum pernah melihat Hae sekasar itu pada Yeoja, Yoona mengaku dia membenci Eonnie sejak lama, Yoona iri dengan kehidupan Eonn mangkanya ia menghasut Jungmo. Yoona sejak dulu tertutup dan tak mau menceritakan kehidupanya, yang baru kita tau kalau appa dan ummanya sering ribut bahkan mereka sudah tidak tinggal Yoona tau Jungmo menanfaatkan Yoona juga ia memanfaatkan keirian Yoona untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, appa eonnie dan appa Jungmo adalah pembisnis di bidang yang sama, Jungmo marah dan dendam Karena appa eonnie selalu menang tender, padahal itu juga salah appa Jungmo yang melakukan praktek curang. mangkanya ia mendekati Eonnie dan menyakitinya, Malam itu ia berencana membunuh eonnie mangkanya ia mengendap - endap masuk ke kamar eonnie. melihat buruanya yang tertidur dengan pakaian tipis, Jungmo pun berubah pikiran ia mencoba memperkosa eonnie sayangnya eonn sadar dan membuat jungmo marah, yah seperti yang kau dengar dan lihat sendiri kemarin Kyu._

**Flashback Off **

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoona, Noona?"

"Sejak tau ia di manfaatkan Jungmo, ia memutuskan ikut appanya ke cina, ia meminta maaf pada eonnie meskipun eonnie tidak mau bertemu denganya. Eonnie sakit hati karena ia mempercayai Yoona dan malah dikhianati."

"Lalu Jungmo?"

"Sejak ketahuan oleh Hae, Jungmo di tangkap tp di lepaskan karena permintaan Kim Ajhussi, sejak itu Kim ajhussi berhenti melakukan praktek curang, ia sadar kalau ia kurang bekerja keras untuk menang tander, dan lagi ia memutuskan ganti haluan bisnis. dia juga sadar kalau apa yang ia perbuat mempengaruhi Jungmo, tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak ada ampun untuk jungmo"

"Oh...Noona...apakah Sungmin noona memiliki cinta pertama?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hehe...penasaran saja"

"Mmm... sepertinya ada"

"Oh yah?"

"Iya, pangeran cengeng"

"Pangeran cengeng?"

DEG

DEG

**_Kenapa ini?_ **

"Bisa Kau ceritakan Noona?"

**Flashback On **

_Waktu itu Eonnie pernah cerita, dia bertemu dengan seseorang namja kecil yang tampan tapi cengeng di taman. dia menolongnya, aku meledeknya karena ia terlihat sangat senang karenanya, sejak itu dia jadi sering ke taman sengaja untuk bertemu dengan namja tampan itu, tapi ia tidak menemukanya kembali... malah setelah sekian tahun setelah dewasa dan ia ditunangkan oleh ayahnya dan dikenalkan oleh anak dari rekan kerja yang ditunangkannya itu, Eonnie bilang_

_"Hyukkie... aku bertemu denganya"_

_"Nugu?"_

_"Pangeran cengeng Hyukk"_

_"Oh...pangeran cengeng yang kau obati itu nde eonn?"_

_"Ne, Hyukk"_

_"Bagaimana kau tau itu dia?"_

_"Entah lah mungkin matanya"_

_"Chukae eonn"_

_Tetapi ternyata untuk kesekian kalinya ia terluka lagi nyatanya namja yang ditunangkannya lebih memilih adik tiri sungmin ketimbang eonnie, bahkan namja itu berkata bahwa ia mencintai wookie ketimbang Eonnie._

**Flashback Off **

"Noona... apa Sungmin noona menjelaskan ciri - ciri namja itu?"

"Em... hanya rambut kriting berwarna coklat terang, kulit putih seperti mayat, itu saja"

DEG

DEG

_**Apakah itu kau Sungmin noona?**_** nae princess**

"N...noona..."

"Wae...Kyu?"

" bila aku jujur berkata bahwa aku adalah namja cengeng yang di tolong oleh Sungmin noona, apa Hyukkie noona mau percaya?"

Han

Dul

Set

"MWO...Jadi kau...kau...bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak percaya, karena aku belum sempat bertanya nama dia sudah pergi dan saat aku iseng - iseng bertanya mengenai cinta pertama, Hyukkie noona cerita seperti itu, aku mencari nae Princess noona"

"Hah... Kenap seperti ini yah? Noona pusing, tapi Kyu, Noona mohon jangan ceritakan ini kepada Hae ataupun Min eonnie nde, Noona takut mereka tak percaya, pelan - pelan saja nde..."

"Nde...Noona, kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya Noona... aku ingin tau"

"ne..."

**Flashback On **

**Author Curcol**

Hyaaaaa ancurrrrrr hiksssss 2 chapt ini sama next chapt flashback hehe mian kalo kurang memuaskan nde, setuju gak kalo ada sungmin side dan Kyuhyun side? lebih cocok di chapt setelah flashback atau nanti chapter akhir? saran dong cingu? buat yg udh review gomawa ne heheh semangat Ri jadinya heheh...

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

Heldamagnae : next...

: dah lanjut cingu, masih blm kejawab atau udah?

Guest: ne dh lanjut cingu

dewi. : dh lanjut neh cingu

PoppoKyunie: hahah cius cingu? gomawa ne

PaboGirl: Kompliknya segitu doang cingu, saya gak tega nyiksa min oppa, paling yah penyelsaian dr tiap kesalahpahaman ajah

gomawa reviewnya please


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

_Saat Eonnie naik ke kelas 3 Lee Ajhussi menyampaikan kepada Minnie eonnie kalau lee ajhussi akan menikah lagi, dan itu membuat Minnie eonnie marah, dia tidak bisa menerima Leeteuk ajhumma dan wookie ke dalam keluarga mereka. Lee Ajhussi marah dan menampar Minnie. Minnie yang tidak terima menolak untuk keluar kamar dan hingga pernikahaan Lee ajhussi Minnie eonnie tidak keluar kamar sama sekali, dia menolak berbicara kepada appanya, hingga kelulusanya ia memutuskan tinggal di apartemen yang dulunya umma minnie eonnie tempati. itu mengapa Lee Ajhussi mempercayakaan apapun yang berhubungan dengan eonnie kepada Hae._

_Saat Liburan kelulusan, Lee ajhussi menjemput Minnie dan membawanya untuk di perkenalkan kepada calon tunanganya. Minnie eonnie saat itu masih mau bicara dia bercerita tentang calon tunanganya itu, yang sempat aku ceritakan padamu Kyu ternyata kali ini Minnie eonnie harus terluka lagi karena Yesung oppa lebih memilih wookie. Minnie eonnie semangkin membenci Wookie, Leeteuk ajhumma dan Lee ajhussi. Lee ajhussi sedih tapi ia gak tau harus bagaimana karena Minnie eonnie menolak apapun yang di berikan oleh Lee ajhussi._

**Flashback Off **

"Apa Minnie noona tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne, ia tinggal sendiri... kadang aku dan Hae berkunjung ke apartemen Minnie eonnie"

"Noona bilang, Minnie noona tidak mau menerima uluran tangan dari Lee ajhussi, jadi selama ini ia makan dan bayar sewa apartemen bagaimana?"

"Apartemen itu sudah lunas bisa di bilang apartemen itu sudah jadi milik lee ajhumma sejak dulu, soal makan dan kebutuhan lainya, Minnie eonnie menolak di bantu, dia bekerja"

"Bekerja? Minnie noona bekerja dimana?"

"Minnie eonnie bekerja di Bear cafe milik Yunho Sunbaenim"

"Nugu?"

"Kekasih dari Jae Eonnie"

"Jae Noona itu siapa hyukkie noona? aku penasaran dengan hubungan antara Minnie dan Jae Noona"

"Tsk, Minnie noona Kyu, dia lebih tua darimu. Jae eonnie orang yang pernah di tolong oleh Minnie eonnie. Jae eonnie di jual sang appa ke tempat pelacuran, Minnie eonnie saat itu tak sengaja melihat Jae eonnie dan ia membantu Jae eonnie keluar dari tempat pelacuran, hidup Jae eonnie sekarang bersih. Ia tinggal bersama namjachingunya Yunho sunbae"

"Heheh... pegel noona, pengenya si panggil cagya atau nama ajah..."

PLETAK

"Apoooo noona, sakitttt..."

"Salah sendiri..."

"Noona... lalu orang Tua Jae eonn dan Yunho Sunbae bagaimana?"

"Jae eonn hanya tinggal memiliki appa dan appanya di penjara, sedangkan orang tua Yunho sunbae sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan jadi tak ada yang protes bila mereka tinggal bersama."

"Oh... ne..."

Tak ada percakapan untuk beberapa saaat antara Kyu dan Hyuk, Hingga sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Kyu.

"Choi siwon dan Kim Kibum"

"Wae?"

"Apakah mereka ada hubunganya dengan Sungmin noona juga?"

"Molla, setauku tidak ada"

"Nonna..."

"Wae Kyu?"

"Kau belum sarapan kan? sarapan dulu lah, biar aku yang menjaganya"

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi - tapian, sudah sana bila Minnie sadar aku akan menghubungimu noona tenang saja..."

"Ne, baiklah Kyu..."

Setelah itu Hyukkie meninggalkan Kyu dan Minnie di kamar, Kyu pun membelai rambut minnie dengan sayang, lalu ia berkata.

"Princess bangun... jangan seperti ini, kau membuat cemas Hyukkie noona, Hae hyung, Jae noona dan aku... kau salah bila kau berpikir tidak ada yang sayang dan peduli denganmu lagi, kita semua sayang padamu dan aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu... dan aku akan membuat membantumu lepas dari semua kesalahpahaman ini, aku mohon bangun lah."

"..."

"Hah...baiklah... kau tidurlah terus Min... tapi besok kau harus bangun ne, jangan takut dan jangan kabur kau mesti hadapi ini semua meski kau membencinya... karena tak ada gunanya kau kabur dari semua ini, karena kau pasti akan tetap menemuinya... percaya aku akan membantumu"

"..."

Kyu pun mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Minnie, ia menggengam lengan Minnie, tak lama kemudian suara pintu terbuka memecah keheningan yang ada sedari tadi.

CKLEK

"Oh... kau Hyung, mengagetkan saja"

"Heheh...Miane mengagetkanmu Kyu, Mana Hyukkie?"

"Aku menyuruh noona sarapan Hae hyung, sejak semalam ia berjaga terus di sini"

"Oh...ne"

"Hyung, bagaimana kasusnya?"

"Sudah beres Kyu"

"Secepat itu?"

"Ne, hanya tinggal menyingkirkan Jungmo dan Boom... semua beres"

"MWO? Maksudmu Hyung?"

"Sudah lah tak penting...Kyu, kau pulang lah istirahat, biar aku yang berjaga"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Wae?"

**_Tidak boleh...kata Hyukkie noona jangan memberitahunya_ sekarang...**

"Ani...Aku agak khawatir kalau kau yang jaga sendiri hyung"

"MWO? MAKSUDMU APA HA?"

"Tak ada hyung, heheh... jangan marah - marah ntar cepet tua lo, tar hyukkie noona kabur dari hyung" setelah itu Kyu pun langsung ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruang kamar Sungmin sebelum di semprot Donghae.

"YAK ANAK KURANG AJAR..."

Kyu meninggalkan kamar rawat Sungmin, di lorong rumah sakit ia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya, mungkin bila di perhatikan ia seumuran dengan Heechul Umma. Kyu berhenti sebentar memperhatikan Yeoja tadi, yeoja tadi berhenti di kamar Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalamnya, Kyu pun mengedikan bahu lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sementara di kamar rawat Sungmin. Donghae yang menjaga Sungmin mendengar pintu di buka ia kira Kyu yang kembali, Hae pun berteriak.

"YAK...PULANG KYU, KAU TAK PERCAYA SEKALI DENGANKU..."

"Hae-ya"

"Eh... Ajhumma...Miane, Hae Kira yang tadi Setan"

"Mwo, setan? nuguya?"

"Sudah lah ajhumma tak penting, ada apa ajhumma kemari?"

"Apa ajhumma tak boleh menengok anak ajhumma? walau Minnie tak pernah menggaggap ajhumma, bagaimanapun Minnie udah ajhumma anggap anak ajhumma sendiri"

"Emm...bukan begitu ajhumma, ajhumma bukan ada di milan bersama ajhussi?"

"Ngaco...gosip dari mana ajhumma ikut ajhussi ke milan, justru ajhussi tak memperbolehkan ajhumma ikut ke milan, ajhumma bosan mangkanya kemari ingin mengetahui perkembangan Minnie."

"Heheh... masi tetap sama ajhumma"

"Ne..."

Saat Hae dan Leeteuk mengobrol alat pendeteksi jantung Sungmin berbunyi, mereka bedua panik karena detak jantung Sungmin melemah, Hae pun panik ia segera memanggil dokter, tak lama kemudian bantuan datang dan menolong Sungmin. Sementara Hae dan Leeteuk menunggu di luar Hyukkie yang baru datang pun bertanya.

"Hae... kenapa Hae dan ajhumma di luar?"

"Detak jantung Minnie noona mendadak turun Hyuk"

"MWO? Lalu keadaanya?"

"Sedang di periksa Uisiman di dalam... tenang lah cagi"

Saat Hyukkie dan Hae saling berpelukan menenangkan mereka, Leeteuk menangis.

"Ajhumma, tenanglah Minnie eonnie pasti baik - baik saja"

"Ini salah ajhumma, bila ajhumma tak datang pasti kondisinya tak akan menurun seperti ini"

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini Ajhumma, mungkin saja Minnie noona memang keadaanya sedang tidak stabil... ini udah di gariskan Tuhan ajhumma"

Tak berapa lama Uisiman pun keluar dan Donghae langsung membrondong pertanyaan kepada Kangta Uisiman.

"Hyung...bagaimana keadaan Minnie?"

"Keadanya..."

**Author Curcol**

Hyaaaaa pada protes gara2x kependekan dan maaf baru update lagi dan apa ini? ancur beneran hweee mian2x ceritanya udah ada cuman di tuangin ke tulisan gimana dan moodnya pun ilang heheh miris, next or hapus? dan bila alur flashbacknya aneh mianhe

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

nova137: iya yesung oppa cingu, gomawa masukanya hihi

Heldamagnae: heheh iya cengeng

JSJW407: iya sih cingu kalo di baca lg kecepetan, maunya Kyu walau udah tau dia diem - diem bantuin ming tp yah gtu deh malah jadi seperti ini.

riii-ka: yesung hanya tunangan sungmin ajah cingu kalo ayah jungmo hanya tuan kim ri males cari nama lagi buat appa jungmo

NurLarasati13: heheh iya cingu gomawa masukanya dan reviewnya

roroputri7692 : gak akan bangun cingu nanti dia bangun tapi gak chapt ini ato chapt depan

prfvckgyu : hahaha iya flashbacknya aneh, aku bingung mau bagaimana bikin alur flashbacknya kalau tak nyaman mianhe

: gomawa masukanya cingu hehe

dewi. : gmana yah? emmm yah gitu deh #plak geje

miss key: gomawa cingu masukanya

Pungki ningtyas: ne ini kelanjutanya

PaboGirl : ne cingu ada kok kyumin momentnya, gimana ming dan kyu nanti chapter depan mungkin heheh

Adekyumin joyer: gomawa kritikanya cingu, heheh

wuhan: iya cingu sesuai mood mangkanya baru update lagi heheh, yap nanti aku panjangin lagi heheh

gomawa reviewnya please


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

_Previous Chapt_

_"Keadaanya..." _

**Next Chapt **

"Keadaanya sudah mulai stabil Hae, tenang saja ne"

"Ne, gomawa Hyung"

"Ne, saya permisi dulu ne"

"Ne..."

Keadaan kembali hening setelah dokter dan suster yang menangani Sungmin pergi, hingga Leeteuk membuka suara.

"Hae, Hyukkie...tolong jaga Minnie ne, Ajhumma pulang dulu"

"Ah, ne ajhumma hati - hati"

"Ne"

Hae dan Hyukkie pun masuk ke kamar rawat Sungmin, sementara Leeteuk pulang ke rumah. Hae duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin, ia membelai rambut Sungmin dan berkata.

"Noona... ada apa? kenapa kondisimu menurun?"

"..."

"Noona...bagaimanapun juga ia ummamu, aku tau aku tak pantas menguruimu, tapi Leeteuk ajhumma sayang padamu, dia menghawatirkanmu, jangan membuat semua yang sayang padamu khawatir noona...Hae mohon."

"..."

"Tak peduli berapapun sakit itu, kembalilah noona hiks...hikss...kembali lah hiks...hae merindukan Minnie noona yang dulu"

Hyukkie pun mendekati Hae memeluk Hae dan mereka bedua menangis bersama, tanpa mereka sadari Sungmin pun meneteskan air matanya.

**Skip Time **

Malam telah larut, Hae dan Hyukkie yang berjaga seharian sekarang sedang makan malam di kantin rumah sakit, membiarkan sejenak Sungmin di kamarnya. Hyukkie pun bertanya kepada Hae.

"Hae... bagaimana kasus Jungmo?"

"Sudah beres cagi, tidak ada negoisasi seperti dulu, semua sudah diputuskan Jungmo akan di esekusi mati."

"MWO? Hukum mati? apa tidak keteraluan?"

"Ani, Hukum mati pantas untuknya, Jungmo adalah buronan polisi sejak lama kasusnya bukan hanya hampir membunuh Minnie noona tapi, pengelapan uang, penipuan, korupsi, jual beli senjata di pasar gelap dan banyak lah"

"Omoo..."

"Sudah lah Hyukk tau usah kau pikirkan, pikirkan tentang kita saja"

"Tentang kita? memangnya kenapa dengan kita?"

"Heheh... jadi malu kapan kita tidak hanya kissing saja?"

"Maksudnya Hae?"

"Maksudku, kita sudah lama berpacaran masa cuman cium pipi dan bibir ajah, aku mau yang lebih dari itu"

1 DETIK

3 DETIK

5 DETIK

BLUSH

"Yaakkkk...Mesum... "

"Hehe... tapi kau mencintaiku kan cagi, meskipun aku mesum"

Haiaaaa mari kita abaikan pasangan gila di atas mari kita berpindah tempat, ke tempat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang memandang plesetr jerapah dengan bahagianya, ne dia Pangeran kita Kyu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Princess... lama tidak bertemu kenapa kau berubah... selama ini aku mencarimu karna kau cinta pertamaku"

"Hah..."

Kyu pun membereskan kotak simpananya lalu ia merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil menatap ke langit ia berteriak tanpa peduli di dengar apa tidak oleh appa dan ummanya

"CHO KYUHYUN HWAITING...besok aku akan ke rumah sakit lagi, dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu princess kau harus bangun ne...jja...sekarang tidur "

**SKIP TIME **

Keesokan paginya, saat matahari belum menampakan diri sepenuhnya seorang Kyuhyun sudah rapi sekali, ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan mengumamkan kata.

_Aku tampan_

_Ketampanan ku luar biasa yah, sesuatu yang tersembunyi. _

Tak berapa lama ia pun keluar dari kamarnya ia turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan, sang appa yang sedang duduk di depan meja sambil membaca koran, melirik sekilas lalu kembali membaca koranya, sedangkan sang umma? jangan di tanya mengejek sang anak tentunya.

"Omoo...Kyu... kau bangun pagi?"

"Ne umma"

"Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi, padahal ne hari sabtu lo hari libur, biasanya harus umma dobrak tuh kamar dan siram kamu baru kamu bangun"

"Mmm... aku mau keluar umma, ada perlu"

"Sama siapa Kyu?"

"Mau tauuuuu ajah umma deh, kepo"

Sebelum kena amukan dari sang Umma, Kyu sudah menyambar roti dan kabur dari rumah, dan ia bisa mendengar teriakan murka dari Ratu Iblis, saat ia mengeluarkan motor kesayanganya dari pagar rumah.

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNNN... ANAK KURANG AJARRRRRRR..."

Sementara sang pelaku dengan santainya dan tertawa kecil mengendarai motornya meninggalkan rumah, sementara sang kepala rumah tangga mau gak mau intinya harus mendiamkan sang istri.

"Yeobooo...tenang lah... nanti kerutanmu nambah banyak"

"JADI MAKSUDKU... AKU AKAN TAMBAH TUA GITU HANNIE?"

"Err...bukan begitu yeobo... kau masih cantik, apa lagi kalau di ranjang heheh, punyamu selalu sempit dan ketat yeobo"

BLUSH

"Hannieeeee-ah jangan menggodaku...aku malu"

**_Fiuh untunglah moodnya cepat berubah kalau tidak matilah aku, cho Kyuhyun bila kau pulang nanti appa minta bayaran untuk membuat ummamu tenang kembali._ **

Wah- wah gampang sekali ne, merubah mood seorang Cho Heechul, tinggal bilang seperti itu dan cringggg berubah mood, baiklah abaikan suami istri ini, kita lihat kemana Cho Kyuhyun akan pergi? Ternyata dia menuju kerumah sakit tempat sungmin di rawat 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai juga, Kyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat Sungmin, sesampainya di depan kamar rawat Sungmin ia membuka pintu dan masuk. Jiwa Iblisnya muncul melihat pasangan HaeHyuk yang tertidur di sofa secara berpelukan. Kyu melangkah pelan - pelan mendekati mereka lalu.

"KEBAKARAN KEBAKARAN...TOLONG ADA KEBAKARAN."

"Pisang...pisang... jangan dibawa lagi pisangnya" sepertinya uri monkey ups maksudnya uri Hyukkie sedang bermimpi membeli pisang dan bagaimana uri fishy? dalam keadaan setengah sadar ternyata uri fishy membuka resleting celananya dan ingin menyiram kebakaran itu dengan air seninya

PLETAK

"Apoooo cagiya... sakittt, kenapa sih kau memukulku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ada kebakaran kan?"

"Ne, lalu?"

"Ya aku mau menghentikan kebakaran itu dengan..."

"Dengan?"

BLUSH

"Heheh... kenapa yah aku membuka celana"

PLETAK

"Paboooooo"

Mari kita abaikan pasangan aneh ini, kembari ke Uri Kyuhyun yang membuat kekacawan, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lagi ia pun tertawa berguling - guling di lantai.

"Whahahahaha...hahahaha...noona, hyung kalian lucu sekali hahahaha..."

Setelah duo HaeHyuk sadar sepenuhnya, mereka menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa tanpa henti, mereka mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun langsung memberikan jitakan sayang untuk Kyuhyun.

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Appppoooooo...noona...hyung...sakittttt"

"Sakit?"

"Ne, Noona, sakit"

"Itu balasan karena tidak sopan kepada kami"

"Huhu miane noona, hyung... abisnya kalian mesra sekali tidurnya, seprti sepasang suami istri"

BLUSH

"Heheh... doakan saja Kyu" tentu saja ini kata kata uri fishy, sedangkan uri monkey sudah blushing ria. Untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, Hyukkie pun bertanya kepada Kyu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi - pagi disini?"

"Menjenguk Minnie noona"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan Minnie dan noona"

"Sejak kemaren, emang salah yah hyung?"

"Gak sih, aneh saja"

"Anehnya?"

"Sudah lah... tak penting, dia masi sama seperti kemarin belum bangun, malah kemarin ia sempat drop"

"MWO? Kok bisa hyung?"

"Kata Uisiman kondisinya tak stabil bisa turun dan naik kapan saja"

"oh...ne"

Kyu pun mendekati ranjang Minnie dia berdiri di depan ranjang Minnie, membelai surai yang menutup kening Minnie dan tangannya mengenggam tangan Minnie.

**_Princess...Aku di sini, bangunlah... kau sudah berjanji kan padaku kau akan bangun? hehe aku sih yang memaksa kau untuk bangun, aku mohon bangun lah._ **

"Kyu... titip Minnie noona yah, aku dan Hyukkie mau sarapan"

"Ne...Hyung..."

Hae dan Hyukkie pun melangkah menuju pintu saat akan membuka pintu mereka di kejutkan oleh suara Kyu.

"Hyung...Noona..."

"Wae Kyu?"

"Sepertinya...tangan Minnie noona bergerak tadi"

"MWO? Jinjaa?" Hae yang mau sarapan ke kantin dengan Hyukkie langsung berlari menuju ranjang Sungmin, mereka melihat pergerakan kecil dari Sungmin. Hyukkie pun berkata kepada Hae.

"Hae cepat panggil Uisiman"

"Ne, Hyuk" setelahnya Hae pun pergi meninggalkan kamar dan mencari Uisiman.

"Eonnie/Noona"

Sungmin pun membuka matanya perlahaan - lahan silau itu yang pertama ia rasakan lalu kedua wajah Hyukkie dan seorang namja, bila diingat itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun teman sebangkunya anak baru di kelasnya. Sungmin masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya, sesekali matanya melirik kanan kiri.

"Eonnie Gwanca? Hiksss hiksss... eonnie Hyukkie mohon jangan begini lagi Hiks... Hyukkie menghawatirkan Eonnie "

"..."

Tak berapa lama Hae, perawat dan Kangta uisiman datang, Kangta Uisiman memeriksa Sungmin, sementara Hae, Hyukkie dan Kyu menunggu di luar. tak berapa lama Kangta Uisiman keluar.

"Hyung..."

"Dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya Hae, jangan dipaksakan untuk bergerak ne dia masih lemah, dan benturan itu membuat ia masih sedikit pusing sepertinya"

"Ne, hyung...apa kami sudah bisa menjenguknya?"

"Ne... saya permisi dulu ne"

"Ne, gomawa Hyung"

"Oke"

Hae, Hyukkie dan Kyu masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin, sementara sang pasien sedang memandang keluar jendela, Hae dan Hyukkie langsung memeluk Sungmin dan menangis.

"Noona/Eonnie Hiks...hiks..."

"Noona...Hae mohoonnn dengan sangat noona kami sayang noona, jadi jangan membuat kami cemas lagi ne hiks...hiks"

"Ne, Eonnie...Hiks...Hyukkie hanya punya 1 eonnie, yaitu Sungmin eonnie seorang jangan membuat Hyukkie cemas ne hiks..."

"..."

HaeHyuk di buat kaget karena tiba - tiba Sungmin menarik dan mengelus punggung mereka dengan sayang, bahkan pasangan Haehyuk ini sangat senang melihat Sungmin tersenyum dengan manisnya.

_**Setidaknya Noona/eonnie sudah mau membuka hatinya untuk kami.**_

Sementara ada seseorang yang terkagum kagum dengan senyuman yang Sungmin tunjukan tadi, Cho Kyuhyun mematung di tempat.

DEG

DEG

_**Cantik, manis ini senyumanmu yang aku kenal**_** Princess...**

**Skip Time **

Kamar rawat Sungmin tampak lenggang tanpa kehadiran duo Haehyuk, hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Suasana hening mendominasi tanpa percakapan apapun, Kyu pun berdiri mendekati Sungmin yang posisinya kembali menatap jendela dan berkata.

"Noona...Miane"

"..."

"Noona Miane, aku pernah menganggapmu sombong dan menyebalkan, aku iri dengan noona, noona di sayang banyak orang, meski noona seperti ini, mereka masih percaya sama noona, noona jangan kecewakan mereka lagi ne?"

"..."

"Aku tau, aku hanya orang luar buat noona, yang tak tau apa - apa dan sok tau, tapi bolehkah...bolehkan Kyu di sini, menemani noona, menjaga noona,dan maukah noona percaya pada Kyu. Kyu tidak mau berjanji karena Kyu tidak suka berjanji...yang pada akhirnya malah noona kecewa lagi, tapi Kyu akan buktikan kepada Noona Kyu bisa dipercaya dan Kyu tidak akan meninggalkan Noona, Kyu akan selalu ada untuk noona"

"..."

Sungmin masih tak merespon apapun yang Kyu ucapkan, tetapi dia mendengan tiap kata yang Kyu ucapkan, Sungmin mengalihkan tatapanya dar jendela ke arah Kyuhyun. hanya memandangi tidak berkata - kata. Kyu pun memberikan buku tulis serta pensil dan berkata.

"Bila noona tidak ingin berbicara, tulislah... biar aku, Hae hyung dan Hyukkie noona mengerti, kami sangat menyayangi noona"

"..."Sungmin memperhatikan buku tulis dan

"Apa Noona tega melihat Hae hyung, Hyukkie noona yang mencemaskan noona terus - terusan? mereka ingin noona menceritakan apapun kekesalan noona, kesedihan noona, setidaknya bila noona tak ingin berbicara tulislah, kita akan mengerti."

Sungmin hanya diam dan memperhatikan buku tulis dan pensil yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menuliskan 1 buah kata, walaupun hanya 2 kata itu membuat Kyu senang setidaknya, Sungmin mau membuka hati dan mempercayainya.

_**Ne, Gomawa **_

**Author Curcol**

Hayhoooooo Ri back bawa lanjutanya hihihi, masi nyambung kah? wah responya bagus neh seneng deh makasih masukan dan semangatnya yah heheh. di sini Ming bangun deh kasian kalo lama - lama ntar ceritanya jadi bosenin heheh. Emang alurnya gajelas neh...menurut readers? blm puas yah sama KyuMin momentnya nanti chapt depan dibanyakin deh

Wah ada yang nge bash ne petama kali di bash heheh mmmmm...untuk **L** siapapun kamu, Kalo gak suka ma cerita saya tinggal klik x di ujung kan bisa gitu ajah kok repot sih, soal alur yang aneh teserah saya toh emangnya kenapa dan lagi, saya yg curcol kok anda yang sewot? Jangan cuman protes doang ne buktikan kalau anda bisa menghasilkan ff juga jangan omdo dan dan bilang cerita aneh dan gak ada alurnya okay heheh, kamu pengen buat saya keluar dari screenplay ini? dengan berkata seperti itu? Saya tegaskan saya tidak akan keluar dr FF ini sampe saya bosan sendiri. saya sadar hasil karya saya tidak bagus kok tapi saya berusaha dan lagi itu hobi loh, berarti anda mematikan hobi saya. dan lagi kalau FF saya aneh, alurnya gak jelas, gak bisa buat ff setidaknya saya mencoba saya mau liat ff yang anda buat seperti apa? no copas dari ff orang ne. dan lagi menulis itu ssusah lo jadi anda jangan sombong ne :) dan lagi saya tidak menantang anda :)

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

NurLarasati13 : udah lanjut cingu gomawa dh review

Gyurievil : Kyu pulang kerumahnya cingu,gomawa dh review

Heldamagnae : udah next cingu

.750 : ne cingu gomawa dh review heheh, iya ming drop cuman gpp kok

abilhikmah: ditegain ajah cing loh? gomawa dh review

dewi. : ne ming bangun kok cingu chapt ini hehe

: iya cingu ada typo hehe baru sadar gomawa dh review ne

JSJW407: hahaha pangeran kodok, cocoknya pangeran iblis

roroputri7692 : hahaha gak sekalian nasi goreng cingu? ini semoga panjang heheh

nova137: nanti yah yewook keluar setelah akar masalah min dan appa serta kyu beres

Mimin97 : iya emang gak panjang heheh ne, sudah lanjut cingu

wuhan : heheh beres cingu, gomawa ne semangatnya heheh, maunya sih ampe end cuman takut ceritanya jadi aneh dan gak karuan hehe gomawa sekali lagi.

PaboGirl: Hanya kejutan saja, di sini dia sudah baik - baik saja kok cingu

gomawa reviewnya please


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

Keadaan kembali hening untuk beberapa saat di dalam ruang rawat Sungmin, tetapi tidak untuk di luar kamar rawat ternyata pasangan duo HaeHyuk sedari mereka selesai sarapan mereka mengintip dan mendengarkan obrolan Kyu yang sangat menyentuh hati itu, Hae berkata kepada Hyukkie.

"Sejak kapan sih maknae itu berubah jadi seperti anak kecil begitu?"

"Emang salah yah Hae?"

"Ani, agak menyeramkan saja"

"Menyeramkan bagaimana? setidaknya Minnie eonnie sudah mau berkomukasikan? berterima kasih lah kepada Kyu"

"Ne chagi kau benar,apa Kyu menyukai Minnie noona yah?"

"Molla... kalaupun Maknae kita itu menyukai eonnie apa salahnya"

"Andweee... hatinya milik sang pangeran cengeng cagi"

"Aku tau, tapi seandainya pangeran cengeng itu ada di depan mata kita bagaimana?"

"MWO? Maksudmu Kyu?"

"SStttt kita sedang mengintip Hae, jangan berisik. Aku bilang seandainya, mana aku tau juga dia pangeran cengeng atau bukan" _Mian Hae... untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahumu. _

"Mmmm asal dia bisa membahagiakan noona gak ada salahnya, tapi kalo hanya menyakitinya ia akan berurusan denganku"

Mereka masih sibuk sendiri dengan obrolan tak penting di depan pintu, Tiba -tiba pintu pun terbuka menampilkan Kyu yang kebingungan melihat Hyung dan Noonanya dalam keadaan membungkuk ( yah posisi nguping dan ngintip, tau kan lah ya?) Kyu dengan muka sok innocent bertanya.

"Hyung, noona sedang apa kalian?"

"E...eh Kyu, sejak kapan kau di situ"

"Baru saja, dan sepertinya Hyung dan Noona menguping pembicaraanku dan Minnie noona yah?"

"E..eh...gak kok... kami baru saja di sini"

"Ne, tadi... tali spatu Hae lepas jadi aku membantu mengikatkannya"

Dan mereka saling menatap, dan dari mata mereka dapat di simpulkan kata- kata seperti ini.

_**Alasan yang aneh, dasar Hyukkie cagi paboo**_

_**Apa maksudmu? sudah bagus aku bantu, kalau tidak kita malu.**_

"Ne, Masuklah...Minnie noona menunggu kalian tuh..."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Kyu?"

"Tidak kemana -mana, memang aku mau kemana?"

"Hehe...tidak tau, siapa tau kau mau pulang Kyu"

"Ani Hyung, Kalau Minnie noona tidak menyuruhku pulang, aku tidak akan pulang"

"Kalau begitu, noona yang akan mengusirmu pulang"

"Hyaaaa Hyukkie noona jangan begitu dong"

"Hehehe..."

Keceriaan dalam kamar rawat Sungmin, mendadak hilang saat sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar berbunyi, mereka ber 3 saling pandang hanya Sungmin yang sedang memandang jendela tanpa peduli dengan sang tamu. Hae pun berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Hae pun berseru antara kaget,bingung dan senang pasalnya, orang yang memang ia harapkan datang untuk menjenguk sang anak. Yah Lee Yong Woon appa dari Lee Sungmin.

"Ajhussi..."

"Ne, Hae... apa kabar"

"Ba...baik ajhussi...silahkan masuk"

"Annyong ajhussi..."

"Annyong Hyukkie...Nugu?"

"Ah...Cho Kyuhyun imnida ajhussi"

"Annyong Kyuhyun-ah, gomawa sudah menemani Minnie"

"Ne, ajhussi sama- sama"

Lee ajhussi pun mendekati ranjang Sungmin, Sungmin yang tau sang appa datang, tidak menoleh sama sekali, posisinya masih menatap keluar jendela sama seperti sebelumnya, Lee appa mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan ingin membelainya, tetapi Sungmin langsung menghindar seakaan -akan ia sudah hafal dengan apa yang sang appa akan lakukan, suasana berubah canggung. Hae pun berkata.

"Err... Ajhussi, noona kita keluar dulu ne"

"..."

"Kajja Kyu"

Kyu yang berada pada posisi di samping Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tatapi belum jauh tanganya di tarik oleh Sungmin.

"Waeyo Noona?"

**_Jangan pergi, tetap disini._ **

"Tapi Noona..."

_**Tak ada tapi - tapian Kyu"**_

"Ne, Baiklah Noona"

Hae dan Hyukkie sudah Keluar dari ruangan hanya tersisa, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Lee appa yang sangat terkejut ternyata Sungmin sudah mau berinteraksi walau sebatas tulisan.

"Mian Cagi appa baru menjengukmu ni hari, appa sibuk"

"..."

Suasana canggung meliputi ruangan itu, Kyu yang berada di tengah - tengah merasa tidak enak, akhirnya ia menggengam tangan Sungmin bermaksud menenangkan Sungmin, ia pun berkata lirih.

"Bila noona tak mau berbicara dengan ajhussi setidaknya tulislah, ajusshi ingin berkomunikasi dengan noona."

Sungmin pun segera menulis dan setelahnya dia memberikan Tulisan itu kepada Kyu.

_**Bisakah kau usir dia Kyu, aku tak ingin dia ada di sini...** _

Kyu yang kaget pun berkata.

"Tapi Noona..."

_**Gak ada tapi - tapian Kyu, Noona tak mau satu ruangan dengan orang yang lebih memilih keluarga barunya dan pekerjaanya ketimbang anak kandungnya dan hari peringatan istri kandungnya sendiri. Orang Munafik macam itu gak seharusnya disini. appa macam apa dia tidak bertanggung jawab**_

Lee appa yang membaca sekilas tulisan Sungmin tertohok dengan kata - kata sang anak, dia sangat sedih. sedangkan Kyu sangat marah membacanya ia berkata.

"BAGAIMANAPUN IA APPA NOONA, NOONA TAK BISA SEPERTI INI TERUS, DITENGAH KESIBUKAN AJHUSSI DIA BERUSAHA UNTUK KESINI DEMI NOONA, DAN APA YANG AJUSSHI DAPAT MALAH NOONA BILANG MUNAFIK."

"..."

Suasana yang memang sejak awal sudah tak enak tambah menjadi suram setelah teriakan marah dari Kyuhyun, dan Lee appa pun berkata.

"Sudahlah Kyu, tak apa - apa... Mungkin ajusshi datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Minnie-ah appa senang kamu sudah sadar dan lebih senang lagi kamu sudah mau berinteraksi lagi meski belum mau berbicara lagi, appa harap kamu cepat sembuh ne"

"..."

Setelah itu Lee appa meninggalkan ruang rawat Sungmin, ia berjalan sepanjang lorong yang sepi, dia berhenti dan duduk di sebuah bangku dan menangis.

"Hiks...Sora-ya hiks hiks...miane...miane...hiks...hiks...bagaimana ini hiks...aku tak sanggup lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks...hiks...Minnie benar - benar membenciku, aku sudah mengikuti kemauanmu Sora-ya apa lagi yg harus aku lakukan hiks..."

PUK

"Ajhussi guanca"

"Kyu? kenapa kau di sini?"

"Atas nama Sungmin noona aku minta maaf pada ajhussi, walaupun aku tau aku bukan siapa - siapanya Minnie noona dan bukan saudara atau teman kecil macam Hae hyung dan Sungmin noona, tetapi aku berjanji pada Ajhussi akan selalu ada untuk Minnie noona dan menjaga noona."

"Hehe...hiks...hehe...kau lucu Kyu...Ne, ini kesalahan ajusshi juga kok, jadi kau tak usah mewakili Minnie untuk minta maaf, dia benar kok, aku appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Ani...ajhussi pasti punya alasan bukan, pasti minnie noona akan mengerti suatu saat nanti."

"Kenapa kau baik sekali Kyu? Kau mencintai anak ajhussi ne?"

BLUSH

"Hehe...Ne ajhussi"

**Skip Time **

Kyu pun berjalan santai sambil bersiul - siul menuju kamar rawat sungmin, setelah tadi bercakap -cakap panjang kali lebar sama Lee ajhussi. Kyu tampak senang sekali entah pembicaraan apa yang pasti dia sangat bahagia karena menyangkut dengan Sungmin. sesampainya ia di depan pintu melihat pasangan HaeHyuk yang entah sedang apa Kyu pun bertanya.

"Sedang apa Hyung dan Noona di luar?"

"Minnie eonnie sedang di periksa Kyu"

"Oooo...ne"

Tak lama Kangta Uisiman keluar, dia menjelaskan kondisi Sungmin yang sudah pulih, dan besok sudah boleh pulang, setelah Kangta uisiman pergi duo Haehyuk menghambur kepelukan Sungmin sambil menangis.

"Hiks...syukhurlah hiks...akhirnya noona sudah boleh pulang besok"

"Ne, Eonnie harus banyak makan bergisi ne, aku akan memberi tau Yunho oppa untuk sementara eonnie tak kerja ne"

_**Ne gomawa Hae-ya, Hyukkie-ya.**_

"Sama - sama Noona/eonnie"

**Skip Time **

Keesokan harinya Hyukkie dan Kyu membantu Sungmin membereskan perlengkapan sementara Hae sedang membereskan biyaya administrasi Sungmin yang 100% lunas oleh lee ajhussi. Akhirnya setelah semuanya selesai HaeHyukMinKyu meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju apartemen Sungmin dengan mengendarai mobil Hae.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai, dan Kyu menggendong Sungmin bidal style menuju apartemenya, dia menaruh Sungmin di sofa, sebenarnya Sungmin dah bisa jalan dan gak kenapa - napa juga bila ia berjalan, tetapi dasarnya Hae dan Kyu protektif mau tak mau Sungmin di gendong.

Saat semua sedang beres - beres, Kyu yang membantu membereskan entah apa dan Hyukkie yang sedang memasak tiba - tiba dikejutkan sebuah bell, Kyu mendekati pintu untuk membuka, tetapi dengan gesit Sungmin sudah berada di depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Annyong eonnie... kata appa hari ini eonnie sudah..."

BRAK

Seseorang yang sangat ia benci berada di depan apartemenya, sebelum selesai orang itu mengucap salam, Sungmin sudah membanting pintunya.

"Siapa Noona"

_**Bukan siapa - siapa, tidak penting.**_

Sementara di luar apartemen Yeoja mungil yang menyapa Sungmin tadi tertunduk dengan terisak lirih ia di peluk oleh kekasih, dan sebuah intrupsi membuat mereka berpaling.

"Wookie-ie, Yesung hyung kalian datang? kenapa tidak memencet bel?"

"Sudah, dan tadi eonnie sudah membuka pintu"

"Dan di banting lagi?"

"Ne..."

"Miane... tak bisa bantu"

"Gwanca, oppa... aku tau eonnie masih membenci ku karena merebut Yesung oppa, tapi setidaknya bisa berikan ini kepada Minnie eonnie tidak"

"Mian Wookie bukanya oppa tak mau, tapi kau tau kan semua pemberianmu dan ajhumma berakhir di tempat sampah? apa lagi kau berikan bunga ini dan Vasnya, bisa - bisa ia tumpahin di depan mukamu, demi kebaikan kalian pulang lah"

"Ne, baiklah... kami pulang dulu ne oppa"

"Ne"

Setelah itu Hae masuk kedalam apartemen Sungmin, bagaimana bisa masuk? sudah afal paswordnya sedangkan pasangan Yewook sudah menghilang.

**Author Curcol**

Hayhooooo chapt ini Lee appa muncul, dan Yewook juga muncul, dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan kependekan mulu, saya berusaha untuk membuat konflik keluarga dan berushaan untuk dapat diterima oleh readers skalian. bagi yang nanya kapan Kyu memberitaukan dia adalah pangeran cengengnya nanti yah saya ingin membuat Min menerima Kyu pelan - pelan + masa pdkt lah gitu heheh

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

NurLarasati13 : emang sengaja cingu kyu blm cerita, kan Kyu mau pdkt dulu pelan - pelan, kalau alurnya pendek hweeee ini dh dipanjangin kok

abilhikmah : namanya juga raja iblis

Kyumin Town : iya cingu

nova137 : iya nanti min ngomong tp kg sekarang ato next chapt

JSJW407 : kaya anak anjing yah cingu? #plak di gampar sparkyu, gak sih sosok Kyu sebenernya gambaranya gak kaya gini, tp entah saat di tuang ke tulisan jadi ooc kaya adik kecil takut keilangan emaknya.

: iya cingu emang pdkt pelan2x, dh lanjut kok

dewi. : nanti ada waktunya cingu min ngomong, haehyuk hehe pasangan ooc

gomawa reviewnya please


	9. Chapter 9

**Silent**

**Cast: KyuMin, other Cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Warning, Typos, abal, aneh, geje, GS**

**Summary: Ming yeoja cantik, yang berubah menjadi membenci hidupnya dan tak percaya dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya, menolak untuk berbicara bertemu dengan Kyu si anak baru, apakah Kyu akan membuat Ming kembali ceria atau?**

* * *

Seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk sambil membaca koran, tak berapa lama seorang yeoja cantik yang bisa di bilang tak muda lagi membawa kopi yang ia buat untuk sang suami tercinta, sang istri menaruh cangkir kopi di meja lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di samping sang suami, tidak ada percakapan hingga sang suami menutup koran yang telah ia baca.**  
**

"Yeobo... kopimu memang yang paling nikmat"

"Ah kau bisa saja yeobo"

"Hehehe..."

"Yeobo... hari ini minnie keluar dari rumah sakit, ne"

"Ne Yeobo"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?"

"Aku sangat mau Yeobo, tapi kau tau watak Minnie bagaimana, belum masuk ke apartemenya pasti pintu depan sudah di banting tutup"

"Mm...miane Yeobo"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf yeobo?"

"Miane, seandainya kita tak perlu bertemu, dan seandainya aku tidak berjanji pada Sora-ya, pasti tidak seperti ini jadinya"

"Jangan merasa bersalah yeobo, Sora akan sedih bila kau merasa bersalah seperti ini, ingatkan kata - katanya dulu?

"Apa kau membenci kenyataan itu"

"Ani, aku pernah menjalani hidup pernikahan dan berkeluarga bersamanya, masa - masa penuh cinta itu ada, bagaimanapun dia pernah ada di hatiku dan hati minnie, setelah dia tak ada dan aku bertemu denganmu, rasa itu tetap ada untuknya tetapi aku simpan sedangkan rasa cintaku padamu lebih besar dan tak akan tergantikan Yeobo"

"Gombal... ne aku paham Yeobo, jangan pernah menghilangkan rasa itu sedikitpun arra? kenanglah dia"

"Ne Yeobo... saranghae"

"Nado... Yeobo"

"Mmm, wae?"

"Apa tak apa kau biarkan Minnie seperti ini? apa kau tak khawatir"

"Khawatir pasti lah yeobo, tapi sudah ada Hae dan Hyukkie yang menemani dia, dan lagi ada Kyu yang Minnie percaya"

"Kyu? Nugu?"

"Calon mantu kita Yeobo kekeke"

"He? Maksudmu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun... apa kau tak menyadarinya Teuki-ah?"

"Eh? Omoooooo..."

"Ne, Yeobo..."

"Jadi...bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, seperti memang sudah di rencanakan oleh yang diatas... kita tak perlu repot - repot lagi"

"Huh... siapa bilang tak perlu repot - repot, kita mesti bertemu besan kita Kangin-ie"

"Hehehe kau benar Yeobo, pasti mereka akan senang sekali bertemu dengan kita"

"Kita hanya harus meneruskan keinginan Sora"

"Ne"

Tak lama kemudian, anak bungsu pasangan ini datang beserta sang kekasih, kenapa kekasih? nanti kalian juga akan tau. Wookie berjalan cepat mengabaikan panggilan sang umma terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, kebingungan sang umma terjawab oleh kata - kata sang kekasih Kim Yesung.

"Ditolak lagi Ommoniem"

"Dari apartemen Minnie Sungie?"

"Ne, aboji"

"Hah...begitulah Minnie"

"Miane, Aboji"

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku memilih Wookie, Minnie jadi membenci aboji, wookie dan Ommoniem"

"Ani, Kau punya alasan jelas memilih Wookie Sungie... dan lagi Minnie juga sudah memiliki tunangan sebelumnya, tp karena umma kandung Minnie meninggal dan aboji sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman aboji itu yah jadi tidak jelas pertunanganya ini. tp kau tak usah merasa bersalah, karena aboji sudah menemukan calon mantu aboji"

"Mwo? Jinja, aboji? dimana dia sekaranh?"

"Dia menemani Minnie, Sungie"

"Ah...begitu... Aboji...Sudah siang Sungie balik ke cafe dulu ne"

"Ne, hati - hati Sungie"

"Ne Ommoniem"

Setelah Itu Yesung pun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee. Kim Yesung namja dewasa berusia 25 tahun, pewaris tunggal Kim Crops, walaupun begitu ia tidak mau mengurusi Kim Crops, dia lebih memilih buka cafe di kawasan Myongdong dari pada menjalani Kim Crops. Yesung pun mengemudikan mobil tidak terlalu kencang sementara, pikiranya melayang - layang entah kemana.

**Flashback On **

_Seorang namja kecil sedang duduk manis sambil menatap bosan sekelilingnya, bagaimana tidak bosan anak berumur 7 tahun harus mengikut ke acara rekan kerja sang appa, banyak kolega sang appa dan dia tak mengenalnya, dia bosan karena tak ada yang seumuranya mangkanya ia bosan. Saat ia mengedarkan pandanganya ia melihat sang umma sedang berbincang dengan 2 yeoja cantik yang seumuran dengan sang umma, dan ada 2 anak kecil Yeoja dan namja yang kelihatanya lebih muda darinya. Yeoja kecil itu terlihat agak kesal, karena sang umma mengacuhkanya ditambah namja yang lebih muda darinya sedari tadi mengodanya, ia pun mengedarkan pandanganya lagi, ia melihat yeoja mungil bermata caramel yang sangat imut sedang menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yeoja itu membalikan badanya keluar menuju taman belakang. _

_Namja kecil itu pun mengikuti Yeoja kecil itu, sampai di taman kecil itu mengikuti Yeoja kecil itu duduk di salah satu ayunan. Namja keci yang bernama Kim yesung ini penasan akhirnya dia memberanikan diri bertanya._

_"Annyong..."_

_"Annyong...Nugu"_

_"Yi Sheng atau kau bisa memanggil oppa, siapa namamu?"_

_"Li Xu imnida bangepta, oppa"_

_"Kau orang Korea kan? kenapa namamu nama cina?"_

_sebelum sempat menjawab seseorang sang umma memanggil Yesung._

_"Sungie...ayo, kita pulang"_

_"Ne umma... Ah... aku pergi dulu ne... umma sudah memanggil"_

_"Ne, pay - pay oppa"_

_Sebelum ia beranjak dari situ 1 hal yang Yesung Lakukan adalah memberikan kalung bulan sabitnya kepada Yeoja mungil itu. dan it__u terakhir dia bertemu dengan yeoja imut itu, setelahnya sang appa memutuskan pindah ke Korea dan mengurusi bisnisnya di sini, yah mungkin sekali - kali appanya akan ke Cina untuk mengurusi perusahaan di sana, dan Yesung berjanji suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan yeoja imut dengan mata caramel itu lagi._

**_18 tahun kemudian._**

_"Appa... ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"_

_"Ada yang ingin appa katakan"_

_"Tentang?"_

_"Kau appa tunangkan dengan teman appa"_

_"MWO? Tapi appa...appa aku sudah memiliki sesorang yang aku sukai appa"_

_"Tapi Sungie kau tak tau kan ia ada di mana?"_

_"Ne...appa"_

_"Cobalah dulu sungie...appa tidak memaksamu, hanya saja kau tak tau keberadaanya kan"_

_"Ne appa"_

_"Kalau begitu, sabtu ini kau akan bertemu denganya"_

_"Ne, appa"_

**_Skip Time _**_Leeteuk sudah berada di tempat yang di pesan sang suami untuk membicarakan pertunangan ini, tak berapa lama Yesung dan Kelurganya datang, mereka mengobrol sebentar,tak berapa lama sesosok pria datang sambil mengandeng seorang yeoja manis yang terlihat sangat kesal, tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apa - apa._

_"Ah...Changmin-ah, Victoria-ah Miane, jalanan sangat macet"_

_"Ah, gwancana Hyung, kami juga baru sampai..."_

_"Apakah ini Sungmin?"_

_"Ne, Vick ini Sungmin"_

_"Kyepto... dia mirip sekali dengan Sora eonnie"_

_"Heheh...Minnie perkenalkan dirimu"_

_"Lee Sungmin inmida ajhussi, ajhumma"_

_"Min...apakah ini anakmu?"_

_"Ne, Hyung Sungie...kenalkan dirimu"_

_"Kim Yesung inmida ajusshi"_

_"Ah...Ne Yesung-ie"_

_"Noona...dimana wookie?"_

_"Dia menyusul bentar lagi Min"_

_"Oh ne"_

_Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja mungil nan imut datang berlari - lari, dan dia terus - terusan meminta maaf karena telambat._

_"Hosh...hosh...appa, umma, unnie, ajhussi, ajhumma mian wookie telat"_

_"Ah ne cagi gwanca"_

_Yesung yang penasaran dengan suara tenor itu pun mengangkat palanya dan melihat sosok itu._

_DEG_

_DEG_

**_Mata itu... apakah dia? Mungkin aku salah. _**

_Yesung pun mendengarkan semua obrolan antar sang appa dan lee Ajhussi, sambil melirik Yeoja mungil yang ternyata adik tiri dari tunanganya Lee Sungmin, Yeoja mungil itu benar - benar mengemaskan tak bisa dia dan Yesung baru tau namanya Lee Ryeowook aka Wookie. Yesung pun melirik ke arah tunanganya dan ia bisa melihat wajah datar dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak diarahkan kepada Wookie dan Lee ajhumma._

_Akhirnya pertemuan selesai Kangin ajhussi masi berbicara dengan appa, huh membosanka, Yesung mengamati Sungmin yang duduk di depanya. cantik... sayang terlihat dingin dan kaku. ada apa yah? tiba - tiba Sungmin berdiri dan Kangi Ajhussi bertanya kepadanya._

_"Mau kemana Minnie?"_

_"Pulang"_

_"Kalau begitu biar Sungie yang antar ne?"_

_"Gomawa Ajhumma, Minnie bisa pulang sendiri"_

_"Tapi ini sudah malam Cagi, Sungi kau antar lah dia pulang"_

_Yesung pun bangkit berdiri, dia mendekati Sungmin dan mengajak dia berjalan menuju mobilnya. selama di perjalanan tak ada percakapan hingga._

_"Ming... dimana rumahmu"_

_"Ming?"_

_"Ne...bolehkan?"_

_"..."_

_"Miane, kalau oppa seenaknya"_

_" Aku tinggal di apartemen Palace oppa"_

_"Oh ne" **Hah...kenapa dengan yeoja ini dingin sekali? kenapa tatapanya begitu penuh luka? **_

_Akhirnya Yesung pun sampai didepan apartemen palace. Sungmin membuka Seat Beltnya, sebelum keluar dia berkata._

_"Gomawa oppa"_

_"Ceonmaeyo kau kan tunanganku Min"_

_"..."_

_"Ming..."_

_"Oppa menerima pertunangan ini?"_

_"Ne"_

_"Jawaban oppa tidak meyakinkan" Katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Aku tidak tertarik bertunangan dengan Namja labil macam oppa, sebaiknya oppa cari tau maksudku appa...jangan menerima pertunangan ini kalau oppa akhirnya menyakitiku, annyong"_

_"..."_

_Setelah itu Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemenya, dan aku menyetir pulang sambil memikirkan apa maksud dari perkatanya. Hari berganti hari aku masih tak mengerti masud kata- kata Sungmin dan aku masih bertunangan denganya, Hingga aku mengajak Sungmin bertemu di Rumah, aku tau Sungmi tidak ingin lagi menginjakan kakinya dirumah, tapi aku terpaska karena perlu._

_Aku melihat Wookie dan aku mendekatinya, aku penasaran denganya, karena dia mirip dengan yeoja imut cinta pertamaku dulu, aku pun membranikan diri bertanya padanya._

_"Wookie..."_

_"Oppa...kenapa kemari?"_

_"Oppa janjian dengan eonniemu"_

_"Sungmin eonnie mau kesini?"_

_"Mungkin hehehe"_

_"Oh...kirain"_

_"Wookie"_

_"Ne, oppa"_

_"Kalung itu... bagaimana kau mendapatkanya?"_

_"Dulu waktu aku kecil saat aku di cina, aku diajak appa ke acara rekan kerjanya oppa, dan dia sana aku bertemu dengan seorang oppa dia memberikanku ini sebelum pergi oppa"_

**_DEG_**

**_DEG _**

_"Kau tau Wookie?"_

_"Apa Oppa?"_

_Tiba -tiba Yesung menarik wookie ke dalam pelukanya _

_"Aku sudah lama mencarimu Wookie, aku lah Yi Sheng, namja kecil yang memberikanmu kalung itu."_

_"MWO? Itu oppa?"_

_Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan suara pintu dibanting menyadarkan mereka._

_BRAK_

_" ... jangan salah paham"_

_"Ming..."_

_"STOP, Aku tak mau dengar, aku menggangu kalian annyong, dan Yesung-ssi pertunangan kita batal... aku sudah mengatakanya kan sejak awal...semoga berbahagia, annyong."_

_"Miane Min...Miane...aku memilih Wookie Mian"_

**Flashback Off **

Hah...Yesung menghela nafasnya, kejadian yang sudah lama, tapi masi membekas dan mebuat dirinya merasa bersalah, saat itu dia tau maksud tatapan Sungmin saat pertama kali bertemu dan dia mengerti maksud yang sungmin katakan dan dia telah melukai Sungmin lagi... Sejak kejadian itu wookie tak berhenti nangis, Lee Ajhussi dan Changmin appa marah - marah hingga Yesung menceritakan semuanya dan mereka mau menerima dan Konsekuensinya Wookie meminta Yesung untuk tidak langsung bertunangan tetapi sepasang kekasih terlebih dahulu, hingga nanti Sungmin memiliki tunangan dia dan yesung bertunangan. dan Konsekuensi kedua Wookie semangkin di benci oleh Sungmin. Yesung pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Cafenya dia pun keluar dari mobil dia sempat mendesah pelan lalu ia masuk ke dalam cafenya.

**Author Curcol**

**Sebelumnya heheh kalau bingung Wookie anak Leeteuk dan kangin bukan bapaknya, dan lagi sepertinya alurnya bertele - tele yah? next mungkin akan cerita tentang hubungan KangSora-YouTeuk- hanchul,Chantoria heheh, neh yang minta Yewook bagaimana ketemunya jadi saya buat Flashback ajah, and btw maaf kalau baru update lagi, abis males yg review sedikit jadi gak semangat heheh #plak alesan aja. kalo belom puas nanti ada cerita tambahan Yewook, Haehyuk dan Kyumin tp bukan di sini ne**

Mau balas Review dulu dari:

: hahaha lebih seru lagi kalo para uke nyiksa semenya cingu hehe gomawa dh review

PaboGirl : masuk cingu heheh, flashback Kyu ketemu princess ada sih dikit, tp di sebelumnya udah ada kok hehe, iya Hae dan Hyukkie jg udah tau pangeran cengeng.

Roroputri7962: nanti yah cingu sabar...

Pungki ningtyas: Hahaha... sengaja cingu kekeke

Heldamagnae : ne dh lanjut kok cingu

gomawa reviewnya please


End file.
